


Poetic Drabbles

by redgoldblue



Category: Gilmore Girls, Greek and Roman Mythology, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), House M.D., NCIS, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoldblue/pseuds/redgoldblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Angsty Shit (but also some fluffy shit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If Love Were Fire

If their loves were fires,

Jim’s would be a wildfire,

giant, white hot, impossible not to see,

but without enough fuel it can burn out very quickly.

Spock’s is a small fire in an old fireplace,

Maybe not as big,

or as spectacular,

but warm and safe,

and can last without being fed for longer than would seem possible.


	2. Of Oak And Whiskey

Gibbs and Tony woodworking in his basement,

Gibbs’ front pressed against Tony’s back,

his hands folded over Tony’s, folded over the sander,

and Gibbs smells, as he always does, of coffee and scotch,

of wood and fire,

and of something else, something unplaceable,

and Tony kind of wants to give up on the sanding and turn around and kiss him,

but then he might move away,

so he won’t.

 


	3. On the Sun

Spock on the computer in their quarters, trying to get work done,

but failing, because he can’t stop looking at Jim,

because he lights up the whole cabin,

and as anyone in love will tell you,

it’s impossible not to look at sunlight when it comes into your life.


	4. On The Moon

Whenever Spock's around,

Jim can't look away from him.

His glow lights up the room.

It's a sedate glow, sure,

But Jim is slowly learning that the most beautiful thing the sky ever produced

Was the moon.


	5. Broken and Torn

Their relationship's broken

And it's torn

And it has so many holes in it it's a wonder it doesn't just fall apart.

But every time House plays a love song just so Wilson can hear it

(even if he'd never admit that was what he was doing)

Every time that happens

Wilson falls in love a little bit more.

And every time Wilson brings another inane trinket home

Because a patient gave it to him

And there's no space left on his desk

Every time that happens

House falls in love a little bit more.

Their relationship's broken

And it's torn

But it's beautiful

And it lasts.


	6. Happy Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't on any ship in particular, but it has its' roots in a few, like Spirk and Janto and Tibbs.

Give me the quiet, solemn type who everyone assumes isn’t interested in romance because they haven’t dated in years, 

but in actuality they stopped dating when they fell in love.

Who they fell in love with is irrelevant.

And the flirtatious, highly sexual type who’s fallen in love a couple of times, a few years ago, but hasn’t been with anyone for more than a month since then,

and who slowly starts to realise that maybe the reason for that is that they’re in love again and they just didn’t know it.

Who they’re in love with is irrelevant.

Give me months of skirting around each other, of keeping up pretences, of avoiding the topic,

while everyone around them goes mad because why can’t they just see it?

Give me the slow, gentle, realisation of both of them that maybe they’re not alone in this,

and maybe who it is is relevant,

and maybe their story has a happy ending after all.


	7. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I rewatched the season 5 finale yesterday and I'm a mess

"I need you."

He supposes he should have realised right then that it wasn't real.

He has never _needed_ Cuddy.

He’s been attracted to her,

Liked her,

Cared for her,

Even, on occasion, loved her.

But he has never needed her.

No, there's only one person he needs, one person he's ever needed.

And he's only been in Mayfield for a month, but he already misses him so much it physically hurts.

Maybe he should have expected that.

After all, the times they have been separated before have been some of the worst of his life.

From the first time they parted ways after the first weekend, with phone numbers and promises to meet

\- possibly the only promise of that kind House has ever kept -

to the day Vogler fired him and he walked out with a farewell that cut House to the core,

to the long torturous days after Amber's death, after seeing him turn and leave the room without a word,

not being with him has always hurt more than it has any right to.

But nevertheless, House never expected this,

never expected the excruciating pain of withdrawal to be replaced only with the excruciating pain of loss.

Not even loss, more like... homesickness.

But instead of home being a place, it was a person.

A person House loved more than he could stand, more than one human body could hope to contain.

House had only ever needed one person.

But maybe that person didn't need him.

Or, at least, not as much.

And that hurt more than anything.


	8. Among The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I'm a sucker for found family and all the tropes it encompasses.

Let me tell you a story

About a man who longed for freedom

And a man who craved a home

And what happened among the stars.

 

The stars change people.

A man who has spent his whole life trying to be recognised

can learn that, sometimes, anonymity is a good thing.

A man who has spent his whole life trying

\- and failing -

to choose a side,

can learn that maybe it’s alright to live in the middle.

 

A man who longs for freedom

Can realise that maybe freedom can be found

In the very things that he always thought bound him.

A man who craves a home can realise that they don’t always come in the same shapes.

They don’t always come on a planet.

Sometimes they come in a ship,

Among the stars.

 

But perhaps what changed them was never the stars.

It was what they found in them.

A family.

A family of 430.

And of each other.

 

They don’t live among the stars anymore.

They live in a standard house.

On a standard planet.

But their values remain true

In the former’s eyes you can still see adventure,

In the latter’s, safety.

And they still seize whatever chance they get to go back to the stars.

Because they remember who they were before the stars.

And they know who they are after.


	9. Hearing and Other Senses

Ianto has always sorted his memories by sound.

The laughter of his sister;

sirens;

the scratching of pens on paper;

the clicking of keyboards;

the dull thud of metal feet;

the screams. The screams.

Then an aeroplane engine;

the crashing of waves against a bay;

the accents of his childhood.

Then he meets Jack.

And there are so many sounds he can associate him with:

gunshots;

the screeches of a pteranodon;

slightly hysterical laughter;

his voice.

But still, somehow, Jack ends up disrupting his mental organisation system,

(and, oh, wasn’t that just a sign of days to come)

and suddenly he’s also categorising him by the smell of ‘51st century pheromones’;

the taste of dark chocolate;

the feel of rough wool;

and the sight of a smile so wide and deep he feels like he’s about to tumble over the edge of it.

He hates that one man can turn him upside down and inside out so easily.

But, well, no, he doesn’t.

He loves it.

He loves Jack, in every way he can.


	10. Love At First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to McDanno hell

There's no such thing as love at first sight.

Steve has adamantly and whole-heartedly believed that his whole life,

and he's never had it disproved.

He'd only been in love once in his life, and it was by no means immediate.

It grew slowly over family dinners,

BUD/S classes,

missions,

late-night conversations.

And then it was dashed on the rocks of a tattoo,

"I'm going to be a father!",

an abandoned body.

No, he'd never believed in love at first sight.

But he was starting to accede to love at third sight.

Love at fourth sight, at fifth sight.

Love at first punch,

at first meeting of his daughter,

at first 'babe',

at first shout of his name,

at first proclamation that he was "a reckless animal".

At first night awake by his bedside,

first longing look,

first hug,

first proclamation that he was "actually a giant softie at heart".

A lack of love at first sight in no way meant that love couldn't be so deep that at times it felt like that was all he was made of,

and so true it sometimes burnt a hole in his chest.

In fact, quite the opposite.

For Steve, it had always guaranteed it.


	11. Ways of Falling

Lorelai once told Luke

(When he asked,

one night,

in idle curiosity,

when she fell in love with him)

That she

"Fell in love like you fall asleep.

Slowly and then all at once,"

just to rile him up.

(He went on a half hour rant about YA fiction.

She won a bet with Sookie.)

Actually, she wasn't sure of the answer.

She may have fallen in love slowly,

continuously,

gradually,

inch by inch,

piece by piece,

so slow it was impossible to tell the difference from day to day,

until she was all in.

(And that's the answer she gives when he remembers he asked her.)

But she's not sure she didn't just fall,

fast,

hard,

completely,

that first day in the cafe.

She has a feeling she may have handed her heart over with that horoscope.

There has to be a reason she could never hold onto a relationship,

no matter how good, she thinks.

Either she accepts that it was fate that would eventually lead her to Luke,

Or she accepts that she was gone from the first day,

and could never let anyone else in where he already was.

She’d never believed in fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bad feeling that Lorelai's views on fate have actually been discussed in-show and I'm going against canon, but I can't actually remember so there we go. Oh, and in case anyone's interested, the bet was that she couldn't get him to go on a rant longer than 10 minutes less than half an hour post-sex.


	12. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is being revived and renamed after over a year! However briefly it may turn out to be for. And weirdly enough, it's being revived with a coda to a scene from two years ago, relating to a canon het ship, but there you go. It's Catherine leaving Steve and the island.

He remembers when they’d leave each other.

  
When they’d wave each other goodbye outside a hotel, or a bar, or most often, at port.

  
That was... comfortable. Safe.

  
Her leaving couldn't hurt if he was leaving at the same time.

  
Then he left behind the constant leaving.

  
He found roots.

  
Deep down, he thinks he always knew that -

  
even when it seemed like she had -

  
she could never do the same.

  
He'd been trying to leave his life.

  
For her, the leaving was her life.

  
It still hurt.

  
Standing in his backyard,

  
watching her walk away,

  
still burnt a hole in his heart.

  
And for a moment, he almost considers leaving again.

  
Almost runs after her. 

  
Almost says that whatever it is she's doing, he can do it with her.

  
Then he remembers that he's standing outside his childhood house,

  
a house he finally has good memories of,

  
And he doesn't.

  
He just watches.

  
He just hurts.


	13. The Living and the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be the longest one here but hey my girl Perseph deserves it. Also, this is an inextricable mess of the actual stories and my own hcs so like just for safety's sake don't assume anything is actual Ancient Greek mythology.

Hades sits on his throne,

  
A throne made of wood,

  
surrounded by clay and earth.

  
But he has gained more than a reputation from his Roman counterpart,

  
and his crown is forged from gold and platinum, 

  
studded with precious gems.

  
When Persephone took her place next to him, he attempted to gift her a similiar one.

  
Attempting, in his words, to make her his equal,

  
in status and in respect.

  
To make her his queen.

  
But she is not his queen.

  
She is just queen.

  
And as the arbiter of spring, of life,

  
as daughter of the bringer of harvests,

  
as Kore, Neotera, one of The Great Goddesses,

  
she cannot tolerate a symbol so barren.

  
So she creates her own.

  
It takes time, 

  
cycles in which she leaves the Underworld, and begs help from her mother.

  
(Meanwhile, her simple wooden throne,

  
formerly identical to her husband's,

  
grows buds and leaves,

  
flowers sprouting from the arms and greenery from the legs.)

  
She speaks to the spirits tending her garden Below,

  
and to the nymphs and dryads who live in her gardens Above.

  
Any symbol she wears must reflect both halves of her life.

  
Finally, she aids the craftsmen in finishing it,

  
and presents it to those who live under her care, and to Hades.

  
In acknowledgement of his offer, it is formed around a thin gold band.

  
But this is where the resemblance ends.

  
Vines grow around it, 

  
strong canes housing improbable thorns,

  
(were anyone else to wear it these would constrict,

  
thorns designed to pierce the flesh of others)

  
Yellow daisies grow around these,

  
beauty intertwined with danger.

  
Full roses rise at the front,

  
a red so dark it could be easily mistaken for black,

  
but is in reality the colour of long-exsanguinated blood.

  
Mixed with these are tall white lilies,

  
four spaced evenly amongst the low red,

  
and the gods exist devoid enough of time that it is impossible to know whether this is because they signify death,

  
or whether they became the flowers of funerals from Persephone's creation.

  
She sits on her living throne,

  
next to Hades in his dead throne,

  
their hands linked.

  
They both exude power,

  
but Hades' is a still, neutral, lifeless power.

  
He is undeniably a ruler, but that is the end of his aspect.

  
Hades' kingdom is only the dead.

  
Persephone's power imbues terror.

  
The flowers on her hair, the leaves on her throne, and the countenance of her face all produce it.

  
Her symbols represent her equal power in each realm,

  
and to control life is a far more dangerous thing than to control death.


End file.
